Out Of Control
Romanized Title Out Of Control Japanese Title Out Of Control English Title Out Of Control Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji me wo kosurinagara shuukanshi pa tto akeba deteru desho horeta hareta hito no koto michau jibun mo komari mon da mou ookikunattan dakara hoka ni kaku koto aru daro to boyaite mo donatte mo muda pen wa ken yori tsuyoin datte sa bokutachi OUT OF CONTROL ganjigarame yo nande sou naru no DON'T YOU LOVE ME? ima wa jibun wo tana ni agete DRIVE ME CRAZY tsuba wo tobashite itteyaru I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! otto denwa datte ukatsu ni noroke hanashi wa ikenai yo kouhyou shinakerya nozoki datte touchou datte jiyuu rashii high tech susumi kokoro no yutakasa okureru waga kuni no ikantomo shigatai tokoro nante dou demo ii ka iya iya yokunai na onna no hito wa totemo subarashii demo hen na ko mo iru yo ne hora acchi kocchi to kuttsuite iku you na happoubijin type da oishii nioi ni binkan na no wa sainou da kedo sessou nai no wa atsugeshou yori zenzen iya da iro iro OUT OF CONTROL omou you ni wa ikanai yo ne DON'T YOU LOVE ME? kore ga suminareta machi da DRIVE ME CRAZY tanoshii koto ippai da kedo ima I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! OUT OF CONTROL ganjigarame yo nande sou naru no DON'T YOU LOVE ME? ima wa jibun wo tana ni agete DRIVE ME CRAZY tsuba wo tobashite itteyaru I DON'T LIKE YOU konjou nakute mo ieru OUT OF CONTROL omou you ni wa ikanai yo ne DON'T YOU LOVE ME? kore ga suminareta machi da DRIVE ME CRAZY tanoshii koto ippai da kedo ima I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! Japanese 目を擦りながら週刊誌 ぱっと開けば出てるでしょ 惚れた腫れたひとのこと 見ちゃう自分もこまりもんだ もう大きくなったんだから 他に書くことあるだろと ぼやいても怒鳴っても無駄 ペンは剣より強いんだってさ ぼくたち OUT OF CONTROL がんじがらめよ なんでそうなるの DON'T YOU LOVE ME? 今は自分をタナに上げて DRIVE ME CRAZY つばを飛ばして言ってやる I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! おっと電話だってうかつに のろけ話はいけないよ 公表しなけりゃノゾキだって盗聴だって自由らしい ハイテク進み、心の豊かさ遅れるわが国の 如何ともし難いところ なんてどうでもいいか いやいやよくないな 女の人はとても素晴らしい でもヘンなコもいるよね ホラ あっちこっちと くっついていくような八方美人タイプだ おいしい匂いに敏感なのは才能だけど 節操ないのは 厚化粧よりぜんぜんいやだ いろいろ OUT OF CONTROL 思うようにはいかないよね DON'T YOU LOVE ME? これが住み慣れた街だ DRIVE ME CRAZY 楽しいこといっぱいだけど今 I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! OUT OF CONTROL がんじがらめよ なんでそうなるの DON'T YOU LOVE ME? 今は自分をタナに上げて DRIVE ME CRAZY つばを飛ばして言ってやる I DON'T LIKE YOU 根性無くても言える OUT OF CONTROL 思うようにはいかないよね DON'T YOU LOVE ME? これが住み慣れた街だ DRIVE ME CRAZY 楽しいこといっぱいだけど今 I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! English I rub my eyes reading the weekly mag—opening them suddenly, my attention's caught right away It burdens me to read about my former loved one Now that it's gone big, there should be more that can be written No matter how much you scream or complain, it's no use—a pen's stronger than a sword, after all We are... OUT OF CONTROL I'm in shackles—why's it gotta be this way? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? Right now, I've put myself on the shelf DRIVE ME CRAZY I say so snorting I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! Oops, accidentally talking about love affairs is a no-go on the phone Having to announce it publicly, whether it's just a glimpse or a wiretap, seems like freedom Our country's progression in high tech sets back the plentifulness of our hearts Do we not care about the things that aren't too hard to do? No, no, that's no good Women are a beautiful species, but there are strange ones amongst them You know, the "everybody's friend" type that follows you everywhere Nevertheless, sensitivity to the sweet scent is a talent I dislike disloyalty even more than an abundance of makeup A lot of things are... OUT OF CONTROL It's not going the way you imagined DON'T YOU LOVE ME? This is the town I've become familiar with DRIVE ME CRAZY There are a lot of things I enjoy, but right now... I DON'T LIKE YOU NO! OUT OF CONTROL I'm in shackles—why's it gotta be this way? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? Right now, I've put myself on the shelf DRIVE ME CRAZY I say so snorting I DON'T LIKE YOU I can say that but not with courage OUT OF CONTROL It's not going the way you imagined DON'T YOU LOVE ME? This is the town I've become familiar with DRIVE ME CRAZY There are a lot of things I enjoy, but right now... I DON'T LIKE YOU NO!